Namja In Supermarket
by Dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: Sejak kecil kyungsoo tak pernah berharap lebih, Bahkan sejak kecil ia tak pernah mau mencari tau tentang orang tuanya yang dengan sengaja menitipkannya ke panti. Kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia tanpa masalah namun masalah itu datang ketika dia dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang bernama Kim jongin dan Kim joon myeon. Yaoi, Kaisoo/kaido slight Sudo, Sulay Mind to RnR?


TITTLE : Namja In Supermarket

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (Prassetyahendra)

CAST : Do Kyung Soo – Kim Jong In – Kim Joon Myeon – Zhang Yixing

GENRE : Full Romance

PAIRING : Kaisoo, Sudo, Sulay

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Sejak kecil kyungsoo tak pernah berharap lebih, Bahkan sejak kecil ia tak pernah mau mencari tau tentang orang tuanya yang dengan sengaja menitipkannya ke panti. Kyungsoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia tanpa masalah namun masalah itu datang ketika dia dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang bernama Kim jongin dan Kim joon myeon.

{KAISOO, SUDO}  
(FIRST IMPRESSION)

"Kyungsoo.."

"Nde Eomma?.."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa terlalu lama disini kyungsoo, kau sudah tau kan kalau pant-.."

"Nde eomma, aku sudah tau.."

"Kau anak yang baik kyungsoo, carilah kerja dan jika bisa teruskanlah pendidikanmu.."

"nde eomma.."

Do Kyungsoo, 21 tahun. Seorang namja berperawakan mungil dengan segala kepolosannya. Kini kyungsoo tengah termenung di kamar nya, mata bulat nya perlahan mengeluarkan setitik demi setitik air yang membasahi pipinya.

Kyungsoo sedih, kini umurnya 21 tahun dan keputusan dari panti jika sudah lewat dari umur 20 tahun harus keluar dari panti dan hidup mandiri, yang kyungsoo bingungkan kenapa selama 20 tahun ia besar di panti tak ada satupun orang yang ingin mengadopsinya sebagai anak. Kyungsoo tak berharap namun apakah dunia ini memang kejam. Bahkan teman teman sepantinya umur 7 tahun saja sudah dia adopsi. Apa yang salah pada hidupnya?

Ibu panti yang sudah di anggap eomma nya sendiri itu menceritakan padanya bahwa 20 tahun yang lalu ia ditemukan menangis di depan pintu panti jam 2 malam, dan yang diketahui oleh ibu panti sepertinya kyungsoo sengaja diletakkan di depan pintu karena tidak ada yang ingin mengakui kyungsoo sebagai anaknya. Mungkin akibat itulah kyungsoo tak pernah ada yang mau mengadopsi karna rata rata anak anak panti yang diadopsi adalah anak yang jelas orang tuanya, sedangkan kyungsoo?

Banyak kenangan yang terjadi selama 20 tahun berlalu membuat kyungsoo enggan untuk keluar dari panti ini namun, panti ini ada aturan dan aturan itu lah yang membuatnya bersedih.

Bingung, hati yang kalut menyelimuti kyungsoo, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah keluar dari panti dengan hanya membawa pakaiannya dan ijazah SMA yang ia dapatkan 4 tahun yang lalu, kyungsoo akui ia bukanlah orang yang cerdas namun keinginan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya sangatlah tinggi, walaupun kyungsoo tak ingin berharap lebih dengan keterbatasannya.

Setelah berkemas menyiapkan seluruh pakaiannya, kyungsoo ingin berpamitan kepada teman teman atau adik adiknya yah karena di panti itu kyungsoo lah yang tertua. Kyungsoo kini tengah berada di depan pintu ruang utama panti dimana anak anak dari yang kecil sampai 20 tahun pun berada di dalam panti itu berada di ruang ini.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menekan knock pintu yang berada di hadapannya namun perasaan sedih menyelimuti seluruh kegundahan kyungsoo, bagaimana dia harus bertahan hidup diluar sana. Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan menyeka air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya itu.

"Minni-ya, Chen si kepala kotak, sehun pangeran tampan.." kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada anak yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung.." mereka bertiga, tidak bahkan anak anak yang lain yang tidak dipanggil pun menghampirinya.

"kyungsoo hyung mau pelgi cekalang ya?.." ucap xiumin dengan nada sedih yang dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu sudah menganggap kyungsoo seperti hyungnya sendiri bahkan xiuminlah anak yang paling dekat dengan kyungsoo.

Chen dan sehun hanya terdiam mereka tak bisa berkata apa apa, kyungsoo adalah bagian dari panti ini. sehun hanya mengusap kepala chen agar ia merasa tenang.

"cudahlah minni, jangan belcedih nanti kyungcoo ikutan cedih.." kini giliran chen yang mengelus kepala kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya akhirnya ia memeluk seluruh anak yang ada dipanti itu, mereka menangis bersama dan setelah itu tertawa bersama karena sehun yang selalu bertingkah aneh membuat kelucuan, sehun yang berumur 15 tahun itu pastinya sudah tau tak baik jika terus terusan menangis, maka dari itu ia membuat kelucuan yang membuat kyungsoo tersenyum cerah.

Kyungsoo kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang luar panti, mengenang betapa indahnya kenangan yang pernah terjadi di panti itu. Do kyungsoo, tak akan pernah melupakan Panti Asuhan Kim.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus pergi kemana, dengan uang seadanya kyungsoo pergi ke kota seoul dan memesan kontrakan yang sangat kecil disana, kontrakan itu hanya pas untuk satu orang saja.

"Mulai besok aku harus mencari pekerjaan, tapi pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan ku terima hanya dengan ijazah SMA ini?.." kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang tersedia di kontrakannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dengan setelan jas yang lucu yang kyungsoo miliki dari hadiah ulang tahun nya yang ia terima dari ibu panti, kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut. Kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin setinggi dirinya.

"walaupun kontrakan ini kecil, namun sungguh nyaman.." kyungsoo membenarkan dasinya yang sedikit miring lalu menata kembali rambutnya.

"Bukankah aku tampan? Tapi kenapa bocah bocah itu selalu bilang aku imut?.. ada ada saja.."

Setelah semua sudah siap kyungsoo berjalan kaki menyusuri kota seoul, kyungsoo tau dan sadar bahwa ijazah sma tak akan membuatnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus, dan kyungsoo tak berharap lebih untuk itu. Namun setidaknya hari ini semoga pencarian lowongan kerja dapat bersahabat dengannya.

"Kyungsoo! Fighting!.." kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan bergegas mencari lowongan pekerjaan.

Sudah hampir setengah harian kyungsoo berkeliling seoul, namun tak ada satupun yang menerima kyungsoo, sebenarnya ada banyak pekerjaan yang menanti nya hanya saja, ya.. kalian tentu tau, ijazah sma takkan di terima di saat seperti ini.

"oh tuhan, kemana lagi aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang menetap!.." kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Ada beberapa tawaran kerja sambilan yang ditawarkan ke kyungsoo namun kyungsoo menolaknya dengan anggapan bahwa kerja sambilan ia dapat dikeluarkan suatu saat dan itu yang membuat kyungsoo enggan untuk mengambil kerja sambilan. Kyungsoo hanya ingin kerja yang tetap, dan kalau bisa jika untuk 5 tahun kedepan perkerjaan itu masih bisa kyungsoo kerjakan, walaupun dengan gaji yang pas pasan.

Kyungsoo berjalan linglung, hari sudah menjelang sore tapi tak ada satupun tempat yang dapat menerima nya sebagai karyawan tetap. Kyungsoo pasrah jika harus begini, mungkin jika besok ia kembali lagi ia akan mendapat kan pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Kyungsoo berjalan di tengah jalan dengan hati hati, kyungsoo selalu was was dan menjaga diri tentunya, namun mungkin takdir sedang tidak baik padanya. Sebuah mobil mewah dengan kelajuan yang sedang menyerempet badan kyungsoo.

"akhhh.. ini sakit sekali.." map yang dipegang kyungsoo telah terhambur entah kemana mana, dan kini tangan kyungsoo terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat bergesekan dengan jalan.

"Omo.. Apa kau baik baik saja.. tangan mu berdarah, ya ampun ini banyak sekali.." pria yang menabrak kyungsoo tadi langsung membawa tubuh kyungsoo yang lemas ke dalam mobilnya.

Kini kyungsoo berada dirumah sakit seoul yang ternama dengan seorang pria, pria tersebut modar mandir kepanikan karena dari tadi kyungsoo masih belum sadar.

"Aisshh seharusnya aku tidak lupa untuk menginjak rem nya, aishh yixing kau bodoh! Bagaimana jika dia meninggal.. andwaeeeee…" pria tadi masih terus saja memegang ponsel nya dan duduk lalu berdiri di samping ranjang kyungsoo. Namun seketika setelah ada pergerakan dari kyungsoo yixing menghela nafasnya.

"ah syukurlah kau sudah sadar.." yixing dapat bernafas lega sekarang.

"aku dimana? Dan k-kau.. kau siapa? akhhhh.." kyungsoo memegang lengan kanan nya yang terasa amat sakit.

"ah ini dirumah sakit seoul, mianhae aku Zhang yixing, panggil saja aku lay. Jeongmal mianhae, tadi ada insiden aku menabrak mu apa kau ingat?.." kyungsoo menanggguk.

"mianhae.. seharusnya aku harus lebih berhati hati.." yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku baik baik saja, ehm aku tak bisa berlama lama disini.. aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar semua ini.." yixing menahan tawanya, ternyata ada yang lebih polos darinya.

"tenanglah, aku yang akan membiayai semua ini.." yixing mencoba menidurkan kyungsoo kembali yang tadinya ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"ani.. aku sungguh merepotkan, tak apa aku baik baik saja.. ehmm.." kyungsoo bingung karena lupa siapa orang yang berada di depannya ini

"Yixing, zhang yixing tapi jika kau mau panggil saja aku lay.." lay tersenyum tulus pada kyungsoo.

"ah iya namamu?.." lay bertanya dan mengambil sebuah apple dari meja didekat ranjang kyungsoo.

"Do kyungsoo.." kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan lay, dan melihat dari caranya berbicara kyungsoo beranggapan bahwa lay adalah orang kaya yang sangat baik.

"ini.. makanlah" lay memberikan potongan apple yang ia ambil tadi kepada kyungsoo. Lalu kyungsoo mengambilnya.

"ah iya, umurmu berapa kyungsoo-ssi?..kau terlihat masih seperti anak remaja.." lay memperhatikan kyungsoo.

"ani, umurku 21 tahun.."

"ah ternyata aku salah duga, baiklah panggil aku hyung karna aku lebih tua dari mu 2 tahun..hehe.." lay tersenyum dan membuat tertawa kecil kyungsoo, tingkah imut lay membuat kyungsoo tertawa.

"nde, lay hyung.." kyungsoo mengangguk.

"ah iya hyung, aku harus pulang.. ini sudah malam, aku tak nyaman jika bermalam disini.."

"ah begitu ya?.. baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

"ani hyung, aku bis-"

"kyungsoo, kau harus menuruti perintahku karena aku yang menabrakmu jadi aku yang harus mengantarmu okeee…"

"N-nde hyung.. gumawo.."

Setelah itu mereka kini tengah berada di dalam mobil lay, kyungsoo tak habis fikir ternyata mobil ini sangat mewah dan kyungsoo tambah yakin bahwa lay hyung yang mengantar nya ini adalah orang kaya.

"ah kyungsoo, kau tadi ingin kemana?.." dalam kesunyian didalam mobil, lay memberi pertanyaan agar tidak merasa canggung pada kyungsoo, jika diam seperti ini membuat lay semakin bersalah.

"ah itu, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan hyung.."

"kau belum bekerja?. Orang tua mu? Mereka kerja apa?.." Tanya lay to the point

"aku tak tau siapa orang tua ku hyung.."

"whaat?" lay membulatkan matanya

"21 tahun aku di besarkan di panti asuhan kim hyung, dan jika sudah melewati batas umur 20 tahun anak yang berada di panti harus mandiri dan pergi meninggalkan panti.."

"Maaf kyungsoo aku sungguh tidak bermaks-" lay menjadi bersalah setelah bertanya perihal itu kepada kyungsoo.

"gwenchana hyung.." kyungsoo tersenyum.

"jadi kau ingin kerja apa?..." Tanya lay lagi

"entahlah hyung, mana ada perusahaan yang menerima lulusan sma seperti ku.." kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, merenungi nasibnya yang selalu tak pernah ada saja yang terjadi.

"kyungsoo bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di supermarket milik tunanganku?.."

"benarkah hyung?"

"nde, soal diterima atau ijazah atau yang lainnya, jangan difikirkan kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu dan langsung kerja.. tapi sebagai apa ya?.."

"soal sebagai apa tak masalah hyung yang penting aku bisa menjadi karyawan tetap disana.."

"ah baiklah, besok temui aku di KIM MALL oke?.."

"mwo? K-Kim Mall hyung?" kyungsoo terkejut tak percaya, mall terbesar di korea itu milik tunangannya? Sungguh benar benar…

"nde kyungsoo, kim joon myeon.. dia adalah tunanganku.." kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya.

"kau pasti terkejut bukan? Ah maaf kalau kau belum terbiasa, kami memang pasangan gay. Dan kuharap kau dapat menerima kenyataan itu…"

"nd-de hyung…"

'ah kyungsoo, sudah sampai. Jadi ini kontrakan mu? Kenapa kecil sekali? Apakah kau bisa tidur disana kyungsoo? Aigooo besok akan ku carikan tempat yang lebih nyaman ya, kau hanya perlu menunggu.."

"tapi hyun-'

'tidak ada tapi tapi, besok temui aku di Kim Mall, okeeeee?..."

"tapi hyung… hyungg…"

"aisshh kenapa dia cepat sekali pergi, padahal aku ingin menanyakan dimana aku harus menemuinya, Kim Mall kan tidak kecil -_-"

Setelah kepergian lay, kyungsoo masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kecil di kontrakannya, kyungsoo menatap langit langit kamarnya, ia sungguh merindukan panti. Ia merindukan keimutan xiumin, kenakalan chen, keisengan sehun semua anak yang berada di panti, sungguh kyungsoo merindukannya.

"Lay hyung, kenapa dia baik sekali? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu, aku merasakan seperti.. aishh sudahlah itu tidak mungkin.." kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, terlelap dan menunggu sang fajar tiba.

.

.

.

.

"aku sudah menduganya, Kim Mall bukanlah tempat yang kecil, dimana aku bisa menemukan lay hyung ya?.."

kyungsoo kebingungan setelah ia berada di Kim Mall, Mall ini sungguh besar, ia harus bertanya pada siapa jika begini.. kyungsoo menyusuri satu persatu took yang berada di Kim Mall, sungguh indah barang barang mewah semua tersedia disana, tunangan lay hyung sungguh kaya-batin kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." kyungsoo membalikkan badannya kebelakang setelah ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Lay hyung.." lay tersenyum lalu menghampirinya.

"aisshh ternyata kau disini kenapa kau tidak Tanya pada security, oh iya apakah kau tidak punya ponsel eoh?.." lay bertanya sambil memegang ponselnya yang diangkat diatas tangan kanannya.

"ani hyung.." kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aishh kyung, ayo kita beli dahulu.." lay memegang tangan kyungsoo membawanya berlari kesuatu toko yang mewah, tempat menjual handphone.

"tapi hyung.." kyungsoo ingin berbicara namun terlebih dahulu di potong oleh lay.

"sudah tidak ada tapi tapian.."

Disepanjang jalan karyawan yang melihat lay menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat pada lay. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bingung dengan apa ia akan membeli ponsel nantinya.

"ajusshi.. bisakah kau memberikan ponsel, kalau bisa yang bagus.." lay tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan kyungsoo juga membalas senyuman itu.

"ah nde. Tunggu sebentar.. ini tuan.." baru saja pria yang agak tua itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya suara cempreng itu mengintrupsinya untuk diam seketika.

'aishh sudah kubilang jangan memanggil ku tuan ajusshi, itu panggilan untuk si suho!.." lay agak menampilkan muka masamnya pada ajusshi itu.

"nde, lay-ah.." ajusshi itu tersenyum lalu memberikan ponsel itu pada lay.

"nah bagus.. nanti bayarnya minta saja pada suho ya ajusshi" lay lalu mengambil ponsel itu dan membawa kyungsoo ke restoran.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dari tadi, dan di restoran akhirnya lay menanyainya sesuatu.

"kyung? Jika kau bekerja disini tidak apa kan jika kau hanya menjadi seorang kasir?.." lay menampakkan muka bersalah pada kyungsoo.

"tidak masalah hyung, asalkan aku bisa bekerja disini terus menerus.." kyungsoo tersenyum getir

"aishh suho hanya bisa membantu di kasir, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikanmu sekretarisnya tapi.. "

"aku tau hyung, masalah pendidikannku kan?.." lay jadi merasa bersalah lalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke makanan yang ingin mereka makan.

"ehhmm kyungsoo kau ingin makan apa? Ini untukmu, terimalah,.." lay memberikan ponsel itu pada kyungsoo.

'sungguh?..." mata kyungsoo berbinar melihatnya.

"nde, supaya aku bisa menghubungimu dengan mudah.." lay tersenyum senang karena kyungsoo mengambil pemberiannya.

'kau ingin pesan apa?.."

'apa yang hyung pesan aku juga ingin itu.." lay tersenyum lagi, setiap melihat kyungsoo tersenyum hati lay merasa senang, entahlah ia tak tau kenapa.

Disela sela makan kyungsoo menanyakan sesuatu pada lay.

"lay hyung, apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?.."

"nde, tanyakan, apa saja.."

"suho itu siapa?.."

"yahh aku lupa memberitahukan padamu, dia kekasih ku kyung kim joon myeon tapi suho adalah panggilan akrab nya, sama seperti ku.. zhang yixing tapi orang tua ku memanggil ku lay.."

"ah begitu…"

"apakah aku boleh bertanya lagi hyung.."

"omo sesangeee, Tanya kan saja kyung aku akan menjawabnya.."

"kenapa hyung sangat baik padaku?.."

Lay terdiam.. kedua mata itu bertemu, lidah lay terasa kaku untuk menjawabnya.

'ehm kyungsoo, kenapa pertanyaan mu seperti aku ingin melakukan kejahatan padamu?.."

"aniya, keunde.. kenapa hyung baik sekali padaku?.."

"kyungsoo, hyung adalah anak tunggal, aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai kakak atau adik, apakah aku salah jika aku menganggap mu sebagai adikku?.." lay lalu terdiam dan memakan makanannya.

"ah.. mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae.. aku tidak.."

"aniya kyungsoo-ya.. gwenchana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yeoboseyo.."

"Nde yeoboseyo.."

"sepertinya aku menemukannya eomma?.."

"sudah eomma katakan jangan pernah mencari anak itu.."

"wae eomma? Apakah eomma tau, sekarang dia menjadi anak yang mandiri dan dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang, eomma akan menyesal telah membuangnya!"

"aku tidak pernah membuangnya!.."

"Lalu apa?.."

.

..

.

.

.

.

TBC… gimana? Ngebosenin ya? Semoga suka ya, kaisoo nya belum ketemu ini masih dalam tahap perkenalan aja

Jangan lupa Review nya ;;)

Oh iya aku nyaranin buat yang udah baca komen nya sekarang aja, karna mana tau dalam waktu dekat ini aku post chapter 2 nya kan tinggal baca gak komen lagi

Karna pada dasarnya kalian mau baca tapi ga mau komen -_- hargai dong )


End file.
